Vacancy
by Tactition101
Summary: See what happens when you don't treat Naruto's friends nicely?


Vacancy

AN: Just something I thought up at work today.

Story Start: Hidden Leaf Village Hospital

Naruto saw Kakashi's silver hair and he grinned as he rushed over and said "Kakashi-sensei! I need to ask you something!"

Kakashi held up a hand and said "Stop right there, I already know what you're about to ask, so I've found someone to oversee your training."

Naruto frowned at his teacher's plans to push him onto someone else, more likely than not in order to train Sasuke one on one, before he shook his head from that thought and said "That's not what I wanted to ask." At Kakashi's raised eyebrow, he continued "What I wanted to ask is whether or not the Byakugan can see any kind of chakra or just the chakra in our bodies."

Kakashi blinked before he said "It can see all chakra, regardless of where it is."

Naruto gained an evil glint in his eyes before he takes off running out of the hospital yelling his thanks behind him leaving a slightly confused Kakashi and an ignored and rather upset Ebisu who rants about rude students who don't even stick around long enough to learn who will be training them.

Time Skip: That Night

Naruto stared at the special items he held in his open hand that he had purchased earlier that day with a grin that wouldn't look out of place when he was planning a prank. Closing his fist, his grin grew as the blue glow of chakra began to surround his hand.

Scene Change: One Month Later Chunnin Exam Stadium

Naruto's head was swiveling as he tried to take in what looked like half the village's population and a few extra that were all cheering for him and his fellow contestants from where they were sitting in the stands. He was drawn from his musings as the proctor for the upcoming matches called them all to attention and the Hokage gave his welcoming speech. Immediately after, the proctor sent everyone who wasn't fighting first off to the observation platform for the contestants and it was just Naruto staring at Neji with the proctor in between them.

Then the proctor started the match before jumping away and Neji was smirking at him as he said "You look like you have something to say."

"Only what I told you before, I vow to win." Naruto said while frowning at the smirk on his opponent's face.

Neji snorted before he shook his head and said "As if a Dead Last like you could ever beat a Genius like me. No, it is your fate to lose, as it was Lady Hinata's fate to lose to me a month ago."

Naruto let out a little growl as he said "Ok, I was planning on going easy on you, but you just hung a vacancy sign on your ass and my foot's looking for a room!"

As Naruto shouted the last part, he took out two smoke pellets and threw them at Neji's feet where they burst apart covering everything in a ten foot radius around the Hyuga. Neji scoffed at the smoke and activated his Byakugan only to cry out in pain when he saw that the smoke was laced with so much chakra that he might as well have been looking at the sun through a telescope. Then he heard a poofing sound and an instant later he felt something wrap around his upper torso before being pulled taut and his arms were forced to slam against his body. The smoke cleared to reveal a shadow clone standing on either side of him holding a long chain between them that was keeping him from moving.

As Neji began struggling to get from the chain his clones were holding, Naruto walked around until he was facing Neji's back and said "Let's start with the security deposit." His clones grinned at the sight of Neji's wide eyes before Naruto brought his foot back and then kicked Neji in his rear as hard as he could earning a loud shout from the Byakugan wielder and a loud "OOH!" from all of the spectators before he said "And here's the safety deposit!" and kicked Neji's fanny a second time. "And now for the six months down payment!" Naruto shouted as his foot became coated in chakra and he kicked Neji extra hard.

Neji screamed as his body shot towards the far wall with the chain dangling after the clones released their grip with indescribable pain in his rear end before he slammed into the wall and fell to the ground barely conscious. He saw Naruto clap his hands in an act of finality as his clones dispelled. He barely heard the blond say "Next time don't pick on your cousin." Before he gave into the fight to stay awake and felt the darkness take over.

Naruto smirked as he saw his opponent's eyes close and not open again before he heard "Uh, winner by knock out, Naruto Uzumaki." Hearing silence after that, Naruto looked up at the spectators and couldn't help but grin at the sight of everybody staring at him in shocked horror and clenching their butt cheeks real hard.


End file.
